Stay with me
by poliu365
Summary: 15 year old Ciel has a nightmare and asks Sebastian to stay with him. Sebastian supplies him with a little more than company, even with Ciel's guilt. Warnings; Slight Shota, Smut.


No sound could be heard as the black shape calmly walked down the long corridors of the mansion. Two dull red eyes softly glowed, the only light in the dark. He did not want to be seen on his nightly ritual. Sebastian walked through the house, gently touching the minds of those dreaming. Sebastian himself did not sleep, only pretended to on occasion, and was fascinated by the dreams of the other members of the household. He gave a very slight smile as he touched on Finnian's mind, the boy was dreaming of his little bluetit friend. Sometimes Sebastian wondered how the little gardener could have such a positive outlook on life, but most of the time he just let it pass him by. He moved on now, glancing over every person in the building until he reached his true goal.

Ciel was twitching restlessly in his bed, his face scrunched up in fear or pain. Sebastian walked into the room and frowned a little, touching on his young master's dream as he walked closer. He paused, making a pained face as he shared in the dream.

Fire licked up the walls of the house, up his arms, his legs. Ciel screamed as he ran out of the room, crying for his mother, his father, anyone! He ran on, little feet lifting puffs of ash from the floor. The smoke was choking and stinging, making his world spin. His vision tilted sideways and he collapsed in front of a doorway, "Papa!" He could see a male figure sitting in the study, "Papa!" His voice grew weaker.

Sebastian pulled away from the dream and reached down, stroking Ciel's cheek gently, "Young master, wake up." He murmured, "You're having..." He trailed off as Ciel stirred, still whimpering. He hushed him gently, "Sit up." He murmured, watching as Ciel slowly sat up, "There."

Ciel was fifteen now and getting closer to adulthood, when people would really have to take him seriously. For now though, he was still allowed moments of childishness; tonight was one of those moments. He sniffled a little as he sat up, tears in his eyes. He looked up at Sebastian and frowned, "Why didn't you wake me sooner?" He asked, looking sternly at his butler. He had a firm grip on Sebastian's sleeve, not wanting his only source of comfort to leave. He would never admit his worries aloud though.

Sebastian shook his head, "I came as soon as I heard you cry out, young master." He reached up to fix Ciel's hair, only to have his hand smacked away by the young man.

"That wasn't soon enough!" It appeared Ciel was going to be difficult tonight, "Get me some tea." He huffed, "I need to calm down."

"Yes, My Lord." Sebastian bowed and went to leave, but he chuckled as his sleeve caught, "You'll have to let me go young master. Or I won't be able to get your tea for you." He held back a smile at the face of his master as his sleeve was released. He left the room quietly, going to go and make the tea as instructed.

Ciel was still breathing heavily as he sat in the bed, looking at his quivering hands in his lap, "Snap out of it. You weak, piteous fool." He shook his head and flung himself sideways down onto the bed again, curling up, "Sebastian will be back soon. You know he will." He murmured softly, "Just come back quickly." He closed his eyes tightly, but opened them quickly as flames jumped up in his mind. He whimpered and sat up, fidgeting in the bed.

Sebastian came back a few seconds later, holding out a tray with the tea set on it, "Here is your tea. Earl Gray, your favourite." He put down the tray on the side and ignored his master's quivering. If Ciel wanted him to fix it, all he had to do was ask. He poured the tea and offered it to the shaking boy, "Young master?" He watched as Ciel took the cup and promptly dropped it over himself, "Oh Young master." He swiftly stripped back the soaking wet covers and removed the cup. He picked up the small, warm body and held him close, hushing him gently.

Ciel had burst into tears as the tea spilt, ashamed at his clumsiness, his weakness of spirit and his reliance on Sebastian. He clung to his butler, breaking down into sobs as the memories of the dream and the weeks and months following it came back to him in a flood. This happened once every few months; he should be used to it by now, or at least that was what he told himself. He knew he'd never get over what had happened though, it was too close to his heart to let go. He glanced up at his butler, biting his lip, "You're not allowed to leave tonight." He murmured, "I want you to stay here with me."

"Yes. My Lord." Sebastian purred, stroking his gloved hand through Ciel's hair. "Let's get you back to bed." He picked him up and took him to the bed. He laid him gently upon it and sighed softly, "Shh." He wiped away the remaining tears and carefully removed his shoes before climbing into the bed with him. He stroked his hair softly again, lying down on top of the covers. He blinked a little as Ciel grumbled, obviously wanting him under the covers, "Of course my Lord." He slipped under the covers, wrapping his arms around Ciel.

Ciel looked up at Sebastian, breathing slightly heavier, "You're always here for me." He murmured, "Thank you." He took a deep breath to steady himself before stealing a kiss. He gasped as it was returned with passion, "Mm." He moved closer to his butler and shivered as a hand was run down his back, "Oh... Sebastian."

Sebastian looked down at Ciel and broke the kiss, knowing instinctively what was wanted from him. He chuckled softly as Ciel began to strip him with trembling hands, "Shh, let me do that young master." He kissed his lips gently, "We've done this enough times haven't we?" He began to strip himself, and then his master. He stroked over his chest gently, running his hand over his side and stroking the scar, "Young Master," He purred.

"Call me Ciel when we're doing... this." He whimpered a little. He was so ashamed of his wanton behaviour. It was sinful. He closed his eyes and tried not to think about it, tried not to think about how this went against everything his country held true, his Queen thought it was disgusting and he knew he thought so too. But, he couldn't refuse this part of himself, not around Sebastian.

"Yes, Ciel." He purred softly, kissing the young man again, "Don't worry, I'll look after you." He kissed him deeply and smiled as Ciel kissed him back, "Good boy." He carefully loved over Ciel and began to caress his body again, stroking gently over the young man's nipples, "Mm." He nuzzled his neck as he pulled away from the kiss, kissing over his neck and biting softly. Sebastian was careful not to bruise or break the skin, he knew Ciel lived in an age where this was frowned upon. He slowly moved further down the young man's body, listening to the soft mewling noises that popped from Ciel's mouth, "Beautiful." He was helping Ciel forget.

Ciel closed his eyes and shivered, his back arching up under his kisses, "Sebastian..." He whimpered and moaned, "Oh... oh..." He opened his eyes and looked down at his demon butler, "Lower... please." He whimpered a little as Sebastian moved lower on his stomach, "Ah." He let his head fall back as Sebastian's little nips travelled over his hips, "Do... do this to me. Please." He bucked his hips a little, gasping as Sebastian licked the tip of his hot, hard cock, "Sebastian!" He closed his eyes and shivered, "More... more." He shivered and mewled as Sebastian took him into his mouth.

Sebastian made a soft noise around his cock, "Ciel." He groaned the boy's name, running his fingers gently over the boy's thighs, "Beautiful." He murmured. He swallowed down his cock, nuzzling him tenderly. He let his hand drift up and rubbed gently over the young man's hole, "Ciel.. Do you want this?" He'd pulled off his cock, lifting his hand to his lips to suckle on his long elegant fingers.

His nodding head didn't stop, "Please. I want this so much." He whimpered softly, "So much." He felt so sinful, so disgusting. He was vile. Nothing could surpass this wondrous feeling though, the pleasure his demonic servant provided him with was indescribable. He squeaked softly as he felt a finger slide into his inner depths, "Oh!" He squeaked again, "Sebastian... More. Please. Quickly." He moaned and bit his lip. He could feel the demon stretching him carefully and he trembled at the full feeling. But he wanted more; he wanted to be full of his most trusted servant.

He bent his head down, licking softly over the fingers and the young man's hole, "Delicious." He licked up his cock and purred softly, "You want me don't you Ciel?" He moved over him and removed his fingers, pressing in his cock gently.

Ciel's back arched suddenly and he groaned loudly, "Sebastian!" He whimpered softly afterwards, quivering as he felt the familiar mixture of pain and pleasure, "So good." He whimpered, "You feel so good."

"Of course, I am one hell of a butler." Sebastian let the words fall from his lips, chuckling darkly afterwards.

"You-" He broke off his angry words as Sebastian began to move, "Bastard." He whispered, "So good." He closed his eyes and bit his lip, "Fff." He shivered and made soft noises, twitching as Sebastian moved through him, "More." He gave an affirming noise as he was pressed into more and more. A cut off cry echoed through the room as his most intimate spot was tapped, "Sebastian!" He whimpered happily, "So good."

Sebastian kept hitting the spot on the younger man, "Good boy." He kissed him passionately and reached down, beginning to pump Ciel's cock, "Ciel. Cum for me." He watched as the young man shivered, shaking as he began to cum.

His mind went blank, his body going into spasm as Sebastian spoke those words. He cried out Sebastian's name, his voice muffled by the hand he'd bought to his lips, "Sebastian!"

Sebastian grunted softly, pressing in deeply as he too lost control. It was one of the few times he really let himself go, "Ciel. Ciel." He made a soft noise as they both slowly relaxed into the bed covers. He pressed his face into the young man's neck, slowly sliding out of him to lie beside him in the covers.

Ciel soon began to doze off, settled in Sebastian's arms, "Mm. Sebastian." He felt really content and happy for the first time in forever.

Sebastian waited until the young boy had fallen asleep before moving away; kissing his cheek as he began to get himself dressed again, "Oh Ciel." He shook his head and smiled, "You are beautiful." He shook his head.

When Ciel awoke in the morning he sat up sharply, the bed feeling cold around him, "Sebastian!" He looked around, offended the butler hadn't done as he'd told. He shifted and made a face at the stiffness, hopefully no one would notice. He shivered at the thought of what he'd done the previous night, it just wasn't right! He laid down in the bed again, breathing in the scent of the butler from his skin and shivering a little. Why did such amazing pleasure have such a sinful price?


End file.
